


yeet- a phan smut

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Gay Sex, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Top Phil Lester, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tell us if you want another chapter!cadia, anus, and knee





	1. the incident

Phil thrusted deeply inside of me, his cock brushing against my prostate with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against my ass was so hot, and I let out a moan. 

"Oh fuck Phil, that feels so good."

"You like that?" Phil said with a growl in his voice, making me even harder, not that I thought that was possible. I felt the familiar heat pool in my stomach, and I knew what was about to happen. 

"Phil-I'm-I'm close-" I stuttered out, feeling my orgasm rise in my body.

"Let go, baby."

"Daddy-I-I'm gonna-" I said, raising my voice. But before my orgasm could finally happen, I felt the urge bubble up in my throat. I tried holding it back, but it was too much to handle, I knew what I was going to do, and I knew there would be serious consequences. No going back now.

With a cry, I felt my orgasm crash on me like a wave of bricks, and I raised my voice, and before I could stop myself, I yelled, "yEET!!!!"

As I was coming down from my high, I felt Phil hesitate and pull out of me, still hard, but softening quickly.

"Wh-What was that, Dan?"

Shit.


	2. the explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tell us if you want another chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> cadia, anus, and knee

Later that night, Phil was sitting on the couch, Tumbling. I could tell he was avoiding me, but I was avoiding him too. As I walked into the living room, I could see Phil avoiding eye contact and darting his view back to Tumblr. 

"H-hi Phil," I stuttered, and walked over and sat down on the red chair across from the couch.

"Hey Dan." Phil's response was curt, and still wasn't looking at me. 

"I-I...I know what you're thinking; I'm a freak," I said, looking at the floorboards. "It's something I can't control anymore. It started at the Interactive Introverts tour, when we made the whole crowd say yeet."

"Huh? Explain."

"I always used to get turned on after they said it. I really had no idea why, but now I do: I always imagined me saying that word while we were having sex," I hesitated, unsure if he would understand or not. 

"I think I get it. I used to have something similar back in 2008, when I didn't know you yet," Phil said with a kind smile on his face. 

"So...it's okay with you?"

"Yeah, Danny Boy," Phil said with a twinkle in his eyes. "But you've been bad, keeping this information from me," his smile widening with each word. Phil got up, and walked over to where I was sitting on the couch. He placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my inner thigh. He leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "Can I fuck you?"

"I'll meet you in the shower," I whispered back to him. From my tone of voice, he knew what was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> we're sorry  
> tell us if you want another chapter!   
> love,   
> cadia, anus, and knee


End file.
